Machines for advancing a log step by step, cutting off the end portion to a predetermined length and then splitting the cut portion are well known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,651 and 4,076,061. All of the prior art devices however are necessarily limited in their output of split logs by the use of a single splitter which is unable to receive and split the logs as rapidly as they can be cut.